The Greatest Quest of all, Kids!
by cocoasis11
Summary: So Percy and Annabeth got married and now they have twins! A boy and a girl. This story consist of a bunch of one shots of the twins at different ages. Includes Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I felt bad about cancelling What Do You Mean We're Going to High school, so I decided to start another story. This idea randomly came to me, and I decided to make it into a story. So basically it is about Percy and Annabeth's twin children, and just a bunch of one shots of them at different ages. The ages aren't really in order, so it might be kind of random. So anyway I hope you like it! Also please review! Thanks!**

**Merry Christmas. **

**As always I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Age: 15

Noah was not happy. "Kat hurry up" he yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Chill" she replied, on the other side of it.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes and I have to use the bathroom" he said.

"I've only been in here for like a minute."

"Same difference." He crossed his legs, and started bouncing. _Don't think about water._ He had gotten up about thirty seconds after his sister, and she had gotten into the bathroom first. Then of course Kat had to turn on the sink. The rushing water did not help him at all.

"Kat! Hurry up!" He got no answer. "Kat, if you don't come out in five seconds I'm going to tell dad." He heard laughing.

"Go ahead, you know he'll take my side." She laughed again.

"Then I'll tell mom." He heard her stop laughing, and he smirked. "You know she'll take my side" he said, mimicking her.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me." He got no response. He waited for a few seconds, and he still heard no reply. "Fine if that's how you want it."

"Mom" he yelled. The door opened a second later.

"Dad" Kat yelled. Percy and Annabeth both came running up the stairs. Percy had riptide, still in pen form. You see there are two things you should know one is, Kat and Noah aren't actually demigods, but they still attract monsters. Second, they don't know about monsters, or the gods, or that their parents are demigods. They know about the myths of course, but they don't know they are real.

"What's wrong" Percy asked, worry filling his sea green eyes.

"Uh... just that Kat was seriously hogging the bathroom. Why do you look so worried?"

"It's nothing" Annabeth said "your father is just a little over protected." Annabeth sent a pointed look at Percy. She wasn't ready to tell he children about the dangers of being a demigod, especially because when you know they are real then the monsters come after them more often.

"So he brought a pen to protect us" Kat asked, pointing at riptide. Percy inwardly laughed, _if they only knew. _

"It was... uh... the first thing I grabbed." Kat and Noah started laughing.

"Nice dad" Noah said.

"So anyway why did we come up here" Percy asked, trying to get his kids to stop laughing at him.

"Kat was hogging the bathroom and I need to use it" Noah said.

"I woke-up first and I was only in there for two minutes."

"Still it's my bathroom."

"Why can't you use the other one?"

"One my book is in there. Two it's supposed to be your bathroom. Three it's pink!"

"Exactly that's why I don't use it." She smirked. He sent her a death glare, which was pretty good seeing as he was Annabeth's son.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"Me? I got into the bathroom first, and then you started freaking out!"

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh." Percy and Annabeth shared a look as their children continued. They sounded exactly like them when they were teenagers. It was actually kind of amusing. After about five minutes of watching their children "not uh" and "yeah huh" each other they decided to stop it.

"Katrina Selena Jackson" Annabeth said as Percy said "Noah Luke Jackson." They both stopped and looked at their parents. Then Noah's eyes widened.

"Hold that thought" he said, then he ran into the bathroom, and closed the door. Kat turned back to her parents, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need my own bathroom" she said.

"You have your own bathroom" Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's pink and you know I _hate _the color pink." Percy looked at Annabeth, and they had a silent conversation. _I told you not to let Aphrodite decorate the bathroom _his eyes said. _Did you really want me to anger her _Annabeth's eyes replied. _No, but you should've politely declined. Wow big word there Perce, didn't know you had it in you. Oh shut up. _

"Helloooo guys" Kat said. They turned their attention back to her. "As I was saying, could we at least paint it? Like blue or green?" Percy smirked, of course his daughter would love those two colors. She was almost just like him. Key word being almost. She was probably way smarter.

"I don't know, Kat" Annabeth started.

"Then Noah and I would stop fighting over the bathroom all the time." The bathroom door opened and Noah stepped out, and stood next to his sister.

"I completely agree that it needs to be painted. I need my bathroom back to myself."

"Guys, it's not that easy" Annabeth tried to tell them. She knew that if she painted it then Aphrodite might get angry, after all it was easy to anger a god or goddess. You see, Aphrodite decided that to congratulate Percy and Annabeth on having twins that she would decorate a room for the little girl. Annabeth and Percy managed to get her to agree to doing the bathroom and not the bedroom.

"Why not" Noah asked. Annabeth looked to Percy for help.

"It would take a lot of time, and work, and money" he tried.

"Please dad" Kat asked. She looked at him with her big grey eyes. There were the same shade as Annabeth's, but they had a ring of sea green around the outside that matched his. They still looked the same way they did when she was little, and Percy loved that no matter how big she got her eyes were always the eyes of his little girl. Thinking about that he immediately gave in.

"Sure, Kitten" he said.

"Thanks daddy" she said, hugging him then she ran into her room to get ready for school. Noah and Annabeth smirked at Percy. He looked between the two of them.

"What?"

"I'll never understand how she always manages to get you to cave in" Noah said, before walking into his room to get ready. Percy looked down at Annabeth.

"She just played me didn't she" he asked.

"Yep."

"And I fell for it?"

"Uh huh."

"Again?"

"Yes, yes you did. And when Aphrodite gets mad, it's all on you." With that she walked downstairs to make breakfast. Percy groaned. One day he vowed, he was not going to cave in to his daughter, but today was obviously not that day.

* * *

**So that's the first one. **

**Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it? **

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Plz review.**

**And check out my other stories.**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! So here's chapter 2. I hope you liked chapter 1. So this is another one shot. The twins are fourteen, and Noah's best friend is over. So that's all the back round. I hope you like it, and it would make my day if you review, please. Thanks!**

**Don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

The sounds of machine guns, and explosions were really starting to get on Kat's nerves. She was sitting on the couch in her living room, trying to do homework. Key word being trying. Noah had his friend Elliot come over to stay the night. They were also in the living room, playing Call of Duty. Kat sat there, staring at her laptop, completely unable to concentrate. She sighed, and set the laptop down.

"You need to do your homework" Noah said, from the other side of the couch "mom's goanna be furious if you don't, she said if you blow off one more homework assignment then you'll be grounded for a month."

"Well it's not like I can concentrate." She gestured toward the screen. Where Noah had just threw a grenade at Elliot, but it missed him.

"That's not my problem." Noah started firing at Elliot.

"Do you want some help" Elliot asked.

"Honestly, that would be amazing." Elliot moved so he was next to her, and leaned over her shoulder to see the screen.

"I thought we were doing stuff" Noah asked. I mean don't get him wrong he loves his sister, but he really just wanted to hang out with Elliot. It seems like every time Elliot comes over they end up hanging out with Kat the whole time. Which made no sense to Noah.

"C'mon she needs it."

Kat gave him a look of thanks, but Noah just gave him a weird look. Then he looked over at his sister. She looked really tired, frustrated, and like she was about to pull her own hair out. He shook his head. "Fine." He moved over so he was sitting next to Elliot. Kat smiled at him in thanks. "Let's just do this quickly so we can go back to the two of us hanging out."

"So what are you doing" Elliot asked. He was looking at the blank screen.

"Well" Kat started "I have a terrible social studies teacher. He says that in order to learn history we must know our history, so he' s making us do a research paper on our family. Do you know how hard it is to find history on your family with the last name Jackson? Every time I type _Jackson _into the search engine I either get Michael or Janet." Her voice rose with every word, showing just how frustrated she was.

"Try typing in your dad's first name" Elliot suggested.

Noah snorted. "Our dad? He is like the most boring person ever."

Kat narrowed her eyes. "That's not true" she defended "dad's insanely fun." She loved doing things with her dad. He would take her out to do something every Friday, and it was always awesome.

"I mean he's ordinary. The only thing that you would find if you searched him is that he's a marine biologist in New York City."

"Just try it anyway" Elliot said "at least then you might be able to find something on your family."

Kat nodded and looked back at her computer. She typed _Percy Jackson _into her search engine. Then she hit search. Immediately a ton of hits popped up onto the screen. "Wow" she breathed. She started looking at all the titles of the articles.

"What" Noah asked, he was starting to get curious. He tried to lean over Elliot to see what Kat was talking about, but he couldn't. Kat clicked on one of the articles. The title was, _Twelve Year-old and his Mother go Missing. _

_"_Oh my God" Elliot said. Kat could only nod. Her eyes were wide, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"What" Noah asked, again.

"Read it" Elliot prompted, nudging Kat. She nodded.

"Twelve year-old Percy Jackson from New York City, went missing with his mother a couple weeks ago. Sources say the two were going to a cabin in Montauk for a few days, but did not come back when they were supposed to. After talking to the boy's step father, Mr. Gabe Ugliano it has been confirmed that the Percy has serious problems." Kat stopped, she couldn't continue. She clicked the back button. Then she looked at the two boys. Both of their mouths were hanging open.

"That can't be true, can it" she asked "I mean dad couldn't be bad."

"No" Elliot said, trying to reassure her "here I'll read the next one." She handed him the laptop. He scrolled down, and then clicked on an article titled _Adolescent Boy blows up the St. Louis Arch. "_A few days ago in St. Louis, Missouri an adolescent boy blew up the St. Louis Arch. Witnesses say that he set the bridge on fire and then jumped off of it, the young boy was then seen fleeing the seen. Sources say the boy has been identified Percy Jackson who went missing in New York along with his mother two weeks ago, and was seen blowing up a bus in New Jersey."

Elliot stopped seeing the look on Kat and Noah's faces. Kat looked like she was about to start crying, and Noah looked completely shocked. He could guess why they had just learned there dad used to be a wanted fugitive. Kat looked up to her dad more than anyone else, he was her hero. This probably crushed her. "I think that's enough" he said, turning off and closing the laptop.

"I can't believe it" Kat said "how is that possible?"

"Come here" Noah said, opening his arms. She got up and ran into them. He held her for about five minutes. Then they heard the door open and close.

"Kids we're home" their mom called. Annabeth and Percy walked into the living room.

"What's wrong" Percy asked, noticing his kids positions. Kat sat up, and Noah let go of her. All the kids looked at each other.

"Well Kat had to do research on our family" Noah explained "so we googled dad." Annabeth and Percy shared a look.

"What did you find" Annabeth asked.

"That dad was a wanted fugitive while he was twelve" Noah said.

"That he blew up the St. Louis Arch" Elliot added.

"And who's Gabe Ugliano" Kat asked.

Percy's eyes turned dark and cold, something Kat and Noah had never seen before. They had always seen their dad happy and care-free. This was a completely different side of him. "He was my step-father, when I was twelve" Percy started "he wasn't a good man."

"How so" Noah asked.

"He... um... was abusive" Percy said "he used to beat me, and your grandmother. He was a drunk, too, and a liar." Kat and Noah were shocked. How could someone do that to them? They were two of the best people in the world. They were amazing.

"How could someone do that" Kat asked.

"I don't know, there are bad people in this world I guess" Percy said.

"So what happened to him" Noah asked.

"He... uh... disappeared" Percy replied.

"What do you mean, disappeared" Kat and Noah asked at the same time.

"He just disappeared" Percy said.

"So what about the whole fugitive thing" Kat asked. You could tell she was insanely upset about it.

"It was a huge misunderstanding" Annabeth explained "your father and his mother went on an extensive vacation, and the bridge thing was faked." Percy nodded his head.

"Wow" all three kids said.

Kat looked at Noah. "Told you dad wasn't boring."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2**

**I hope you guys like it**

**check out my other stories**

**and please, please, review**

**thanks for reading**

**Love,**

**Cocoasis11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I woke-up with a bunch of new favorites and followers, and I even got a review! Thank-you to Circe Sorceress! I'm really happy that you guys like it. Please leave more reviews, I always love getting feedback. It inspires me to keep writing, and the more reviews I get the fast I update. Now onto the story. This one shot takes place about six months after the other one, so it is summer and the twins are fourteen. I really wanted to do something different with them, so tell me what you think. This is really about the twin reacting around other people. So here you go, and again don't forget to review. Thanks!**

**Don't own PJO or HoO **

* * *

"Boom take that" Kat said, as she blew up her dad in Call of Duty for the tenth time.

"You know if you blow me up one more time I might be driven to ground you" Percy said.

"That's so not fair." She shot him again, but he moved our of the way so she only wounded him. Then he came out, and threw a grenade at her. She moved out of the way so it just blew up a car.

"Percy, Kat are you two ready go" Annabeth called. She walked into the living room. To see her daughter and her husband sitting on the couch in their pajamas, playing Call of Duty. They were both leaning forward with their elbows on their knees, and their eyebrows were scrunched in concentration. They were basically sitting in the exact same position. Annabeth would've laughed if they didn't need to leave.

"Guys we've got to go" she said.

"Just one more round" Percy whined "she's beating me bad." He tried to shoot her, but she moved out of the way. Then she shot him. Kat smirked.

"It's not my fault I'm better than you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, then went to stand in front of the t.v. She crossed her arms, and glared at the two. "Dressed. Now." Percy and Kat sighed, and she paused the game. The two of them got up, and ran upstairs. As they were running up them, Noah ran down them. "Please tell me that your ready to go" Annabeth asked. Noah nodded.

"Yep" he replied "but do we really have to go?"

"Yes, this is the first time in almost a year that we are going to see everybody."

Then they heard something like elephants running. Then Kat and Percy bolted down the stairs. Kat got to the couch first, and yelled "I win." Annabeth and Noah shared a look, and then rolled their eyes. They looked at the two, and almost burst out laughing. Kat was wearing a sea green V-neck t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Her curly blond hair was in a low side ponytail. Percy was wearing a sea green t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair was a mess as usual. Noah and Annabeth just shook their heards.

"One of you get changed" Annabeth said "you can't both go like that." Kat and Percy looked at each other, as if just realizing they were dressed the same way.

"Not it" they said at the same time.

"But it's my favorite color" again at the same time. "I'm not getting changed." They both crossed their arms and glared at each other.

"Both of you get changed, then neither of you get to wear the green, and Kat something nice please. Like a not jeans."

Kat groaned. "Fine" they both said. Then they stomped back up the stairs. That's when Annabeth and Noah burst out laughing. Then Percy and Kat ran back down the stairs. Percy was now wearing a navy blew shirt, and jeans. Kat was wearing a sky blue shirt, and a white layered skirt. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and had a look of disgust on her face.

"I hate this" she said.

"Hey, where are we going again" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes, _Seaweed Brain. _

"We are going over to Piper and Jason's house for a family reunion" she explained. Kat and Noah groaned.

"Do we have to" Noah asked.

"Yes we have to" Annabeth replied.

"Please, don't make us go" Kat whined.

"Why" Percy asked.

"It's no fun. All of the kids are younger than us, and their all insanely immature" Noah started.

"Yeah, and Beck always flirts with me" Kat pouted "besides we all Noah and I ever do is sit their on our phones."

"You're going" Annabeth said.

"But-" they both started.

"If you stop complaining I'll let you bring a friend" she interrupted.

"A friend each" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one friend, we can bring too many people" she explained.

Kat and Noah sighed, and then turned to each other glaring. "So who gets to choose who we bring" Kat asked.

"Me, I'm bringing Elliot" Noah replied.

"What? That's so not fair. We should have a competition or something!"

"Too late, I'm already texting him." He took out his phone, and quickly texted Elliot before she could do anything.

"Dad" Kat said "tell him that's not fair."

"It really isn't Noah" Percy reasoned.

"Mom tell her that it's all about strategy" Noah said.

"It's true" Annabeth replied.

"Of course you'd say that" Percy said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh nothing, Wise Girl." They had moved closer to each other, and Percy put his hand on her waist. Kat and Noah put their hands over their eyes.

"Ew, whoever is up in the sky, please I pray make them stop" Noah said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Kat yelled and ran out of the room. She ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was Elliot.

"Oh hey" she said.

"Hi" he replied. They stood there just looking at each other for a second. Then Kat shook her head.

"Um... Noah, Elliot's here" she yelled. Then she turned back to Elliot.

"I can't believe you're wearing a skirt" Elliot said. She looked down, remembering the stupid thing.

"Don't remind me" she said.

"You look good" he said, making her smile. Then Noah ran over.

"Hey we're about to go" Noah explained.

"Okay cool" Elliot replied.

Noah and Elliot started a conversation about something, and Kat just stood there awkwardly. Elliot would glance at her every once in a while, but then he'd quickly turn back to Noah. After about a minute Percy and Annabeth came out. "Are you guys ready to go" Percy asked.

"Yeah" the kids replied. They walked out to the car. Percy got in the driver's seat, and Annabeth in the passenger's. The kids just stood there for a second.

"So who's sitting in the middle" Noah asked. Then he and Elliot both looked at Kat. She looked between the two of them.

"No" she whined.

"You're the shortest" Noah said.

"No."

"Please" Elliot asked.

"No." Elliot and Noah looked at each other, then they bolted into the car. Elliot got behind Annabeth and Noah behind Percy. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You guys realize that I can't get in the middle now right?"

Noah smirked, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over him. She wiggled off of his lap, and ended up sitting in the middle. "I hate you guys" she mumbled. She crossed her arms and glared at them. They just smirked at her.

"You know you love us" Elliot joked.

"Don't make me slap you" was her reply. They both held their hands up in mock surrender.

"So where are we going" Elliot asked.

"You didn't tell him" Annabeth asked.

"No, I just asked if he wanted to go out with our family" Noah replied.

"Makes sense if you had told him where we were actually going then he wouldn't have come" Kat mumbled.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going" he asked.

"Our Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason's house for a 'family reunion'" Noah replied.

"Oh that's not so bad" Elliot said.

"Yes it is" Noah and Kat said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes, at their kids. It really isn't as bad as the two made it out to be. They blew things way out of proportion.

"How so" Elliot asked.

"Well Aunt Piper is really into relationships, like really. Every time we go over there she asks me if I have a crush or a boyfriend. Honestly she sounds like a teenage girl" Kat started.

"And Uncle Jason doesn't understand teenagers" Noah started "he thinks that everything has to be perfect every minute."

"Aunt Hazel talks like she's from the thirties" Kat added "every time I say something about playing Call of Duty she looks scandalized."

"Uncle Frank is just weird" Noah said "that's the only way to explain."

"Aunt Calypso talks about how cute our dad was when he was younger" Kat continued. Percy half smiled, and Annabeth scrunched her nose.

"And Uncle Leo is insanely hyper" Noah added "like I know ADHD, and he is way worse."

"Don't even get me started on their kids" Kat finished. Both twins glared at their parents.

"Guys, c'mon it can't be that bad" Elliot said. Kat and Noah just looked at him. He made a what motion.

* * *

**Time Skip**

_Knock, knock, knock. _Percy knocked on the door of Piper and Jason's house. Annabeth stood next to him. Kat, Noah, and Elliot stood behind them. The door opened to reveal a ten year-old girl, with brown hair and electric blue eyes. "Hi Uncle Percy" she said.

"Hi Emma" Percy replied "are we the last one's here?"

"Actually no" Emma replied "which is really weird. Who are you, and what have you done with my Uncle Percy?"

Annabeth laughed, but tried to cover it up. Percy just glared at her. "Well c'mon in" she said. Percy and Annabeth walked inside, and the kids followed behind them. They walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Noah sat on the right side, Elliot in the, and Kat on the left side. Immediately they Kat and Noah took their phones out. Elliot just looked between the two of them, then at their parents. Percy and Annabeth shared a look, and then grabbed their children's phones. " You two are going to be social today" Annabeth said. Kat and Noah folded their arms.

"Percy, Annabeth you're here" Piper said, coming into the living room. She gave each of them a hug. Then she looked over at the couch. "Ooo Kat who's this, new boyfriend?"

Kat and Elliot looked at each other, then blushed. "Um... no Elliot is my best friend" Noah said.

"Oh, okay" Piper replied. She looked skeptical. Jason walked into the room next.

"Hey guys" he said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" they heard Emma yell.

They heard the door open. Then they heard people walk into the living room. "Is Kat here yet" they heard someone say. Kat groaned.

"Hide me" she whispered. Elliot and Noah snorted, trying not to laugh. Kat elbowed Elliot, seeing as she couldn't reach Noah. Then Leo and Calypso walked into the room, with a boy who looked exactly like a younger version of Leo. He was probably twelve. Then the adults walked into the kitchen to talk about stuff.

"Hello Kat" the boy said trying to fit himself between Kat and the couch arm. He managed to fit, and she scooted over so she was practically sitting on Elliot's lap.

"Hi Beck" she replied as nicely as she could.

"So are we still on for our date this Friday" he asked. Noah and Elliot snorted again. Kat turned to glare at them.

"Um... no I never agreed to a date" she replied "nor will I ever."

Beck's face fell for second, but then he grinned. He scooted closer to Kat, and put his arm around her. "C'mon babe don't be like that." Kat scooted away from him, successfully putting herself on Elliot's lap, making him blush. She looked down, and noticed she was on his lap, then blushed too.

"Uh... coming mom" Kat yelled, and then ran off. Noah burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up" Elliot mumbled. Beck moved so he was sitting between the two. He propped his feet up on the table, and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah she so wants me" he said. Noah and Elliot rolled their eyes.

"Yeah sure" Noah said.

"I knew it" Beck yelled. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Kat yelled. They heard the door open, and then a squeal. Elliot looked at Noah confused.

"Did your sister just squeal" he asked. Noah looked just as confused as he did.

"I want to say no" Noah replied "but it sure did sound like her." Then Kat ran into the room.

"Guess who's here" she asked, excitedly. The boys raised an eyebrow. "I said guess" she said, more forcefully.

"Uncle Frank" Noah guessed, jokingly.

"I have no idea" Elliot replied.

"Aunt Hazel" Beck guessed.

"No, you didn't even try, and no. It's Uncle Nico" she yelled. Then said uncle walked into the room.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Uncle Nico" Beck and Noah replied. Elliot just waved .

"Who's this" Nico asked. He looked at Kat and pointed at Elliot, while he asked.

"You sound like Aunt Piper" Kat said "he's not my boyfriend! He's Noah's friend."

Nico put his hands up in mock surrender, "okay. Hey I've got to go talk to your dad." He patted her shoulder, and then walked off to find Percy.

Kat walked back over to the couch, and sat next to her brother. Beck tried to get up to move next to her, but Noah and Elliot pushed him back down. He crossed his arms, and pouted. Kat gave them a look of thanks. Then Emma ran into the room. "Hey guys" she said.

"Hey" Kat replied.

"Hi" Noah said.

"Hiya" Beck added.

"Hey" Elliot said.

She came over, and sat on one of the chairs by them. "I missed you guys" Emma said, looking at Kat and Noah. They both looked down, feeling guilty.

"Sorry Ems" Kat told her. The last few times there were family reunions, as their parents called them, Kat and Noah faked sickness so they didn't have to come, or made plans, or pretended to have plans. All they knew is that they didn't want to go, they didn't know how it was effecting the others. Now looking at Emma's face, they really felt bad about it. Emma and Beck obviously didn't know about they were faking.

"Yeah sorry" Noah said. Elliot looked at the two, and raised an eyebrow. He knew them well enough to know how they were feeling. Kat and Noah just shook their heads. Elliot nodded, and dropped it. The doorbell rang, again. Emma jumped up "I'll get it" she said, then ran off. She ran back in a minute later, super excited.

"Yeah now everyone's here and we can start having fun" she said. Kat and Noah internally groaned. Frank and Hazel walked in followed by a boy with dark skin, dark hair, and amber eyes. He was probably nine.

"Kat, Noah are you feeling better" Hazel asked. Kat and Noah looked at each confused for a second, and then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh... yeah. It turns out it was just allergies" Kat said. She elbowed her brother.

"Yep" he agreed.

"Well that's good" Frank said "so where are your parents?"

"Kitchen" they replied at the same time. Then they cringed, they hated being stereotypical twins, and talking at the same time.

"C'mon guys it's cute when you act like twins" Elliot said. Kat blushed, and Noah glared at him. The boy who walked in with Frank and Hazel walked over to stand in front of them, and Emma went back to her chair. The boy stood there, and stared at Elliot. Feeling uncomfortable Elliot looked at Kat and Noah. They were attempting to hold in their laughter.

"I've never seen you before" the boys said. Elliot just looked at the twins for help.

"Mason that's because he's my friend" Noah explained "I invited him to come over today." Mason nodded. Then he walked over to stand in front of Kat and Noah.

"So if you guys are twins can you read each other's minds" he asked. Kat and Noah looked confused.

"Why would you think that" Noah asked "you've never asked us that before."

"The other day my friend was telling that twins can read each other's minds, and I said that my cousins are twins."

"We can't read each other's minds" Kat replied.

"Have you ever tried" Emma asked.

They looked at each other. "Well... no, but it's just not logical" Noah answered.

"Will you try" Mason asked. The twins exchange looks. Mason and Beck gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Please" they asked.

Kat and Noah groaned. "Fine."

"Yay, now face each other" Mason said. The twins rolled their eyes, and then turned to look at each other. "Now, Kat I want you to think of someone in this room, and Noah you have to guess who she's thinking of."

"Okay, I'm thinking of somebody" Kat said.

Noah looked at her, and decided to mess with the kids a little. He put his hand on her head. "I'm getting something" he said. He closed his eyes. Kat looked passed him over at Eliot, and raised an eyebrow. Elliot just made a what motion. Obviously, neither of them knew what Noah was doing. Noah started making meditation noises. Kat scrunched her nose in confusion, and Elliot snorted trying not to laugh. "She's thinking of Elliot" he replied, sitting back and folding his arms. Everyone's jaws fell to the floor.

"How did you know" Kat asked, amazed.

"I guess we can read each other's minds" Noah replied, then he leaned in closer to her "I felt you lean over to talk to him." She nodded.

"Now you Kat" Emma said.

"Okay" Kat replied. Noah looked at her, and slightly looked at Emma with his eyes. Kat nodded, very slightly. They managed to do it so no one noticed. They sat there for a second, staring into each other's eyes. "You're thinking of Emma" Kat said.

"Yep" Noah replied.

Emma and Mason looked like they were about to bounce of the walls. They were insanely excited that their cousin's could read each other's minds. Elliot just sat there shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he believed it or not. He had never seen the twins do anything like this before. "Oh my gosh we've got to tell our parents" Emma said, excitedly. She jumped up and ran out of the room. She ran back in a few seconds later, with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Frank, and Hazel.

"So what do you need to show us" Piper asked.

"Noah and Kat can read each other's minds" Emma replied, was still practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh they can, can they" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. Kat and Noah just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's amazing" Mason added. The adults looked at the twins. "Show them" Mason said. Kat and Noah looked at each other, then back at the adults.

"Yeah show us" Percy said, it seemed like he actually believed it.

"Um... okay" Noah said. The twins turned to look at each other again. They both knew that if they tried to do the eye thing again there mom would notice, she notices everything. Kat had an idea though. Noah put his hand on her head, again. He closed his eyes, and started making meditation noises. As he was doing this it put all of the attention on him, and she traced a name on his leg. "Uh.. Nico" he guessed.

"Yeah" Kat said. The adults looked shocked.

"You're not serious right" Nico asked.

"No I was thinking of you" Kat replied.

"Holy crap" Percy said "my kids are awesome." Kat and Noah just smirked.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Alright bye" Annabeth said for the last time. She, Percy, Noah, Kat, and Elliot walked out to the car, and got in. Somehow Kat was stuck in the middle, again. They started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. They started back toward the Jackson house.

"So how'd you guys do it" Elliot asked.

Kat and Noah looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Do what" they replied.

"Can you guys really read each other's minds" he asked. The two of them burst out laughing.

"No" Kat said "we're just really smart."

"So how'd you do it" he asked, again.

They looked at each other, and smirked. "Twins never reveal their secrets" they said.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3**

**I'm not sure if I'm happy with how it turned out**

**I hope you like it**

**please review, it makes my day and gives me inspiration**

**check out my other stories**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love, Cocoasis11**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm doing something that I've never done with a story updating twice in one day. I got inspired by some random thing, and decided to update. So here the twins are fifteen, and it is the first day of sophomore year. Oh and Elliot is going to be in a lot of the one shots because he is like family to the Jackson's. So anyway please review, I absolutely love them. Thanks! Oh and if you want PM me with suggestions, and I might use them. **

**Again I don't own PJO or HoO **

* * *

"Guys c'mon it's time to go" Percy yelled. He was standing at the front door, waiting for his kids to come downstairs so they could go. Noah was currently running around trying to find his left sneaker, and Percy had no idea where Kat was. Annabeth had already left for work, so it was just Percy and the twins.

"One second" Kat yelled, from somewhere in the house.

"Have you seen my left sneaker' Noah shouted. Percy started looking for it too. He walked into the living room, and looked under the couch. Then he looked under the chairs. He still hadn't found the sneaker. He looked behind the t.v. and it wasn't there either. He checked everywhere else in the living room, and still couldn't find it. He walked into the kitchen, and started looking everywhere in their.

"Found it" Noah yelled. Percy breathed a sigh of relief, he did not want to continue looking for it.

"Good let's go." Percy put his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait... give me like five minutes" Kat yelled. Percy still had no idea where she was.

"We need to go" Percy shouted back. Then the doorbell rang. _Oh what now _he thought. Percy opened the door, and their stood Elliot. "Hey Elliot" he said "glad one of the kids is ready."

"Hi Mr. Jackson" Elliot replied "are the twins not ready, yet."

"Of course not." Then both Kat and Noah ran to the front door.

"Ready" they said.

Percy looked the two over. Noah's blonde hair was a shaggy mess, just like Percy's. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, and dark jeans. He had finally found his other sneaker, and they were grey converse. His backpack was slung over his right shoulder, and his green eyes were filled with excitement. Kat was wearing a baby blue winged shirt, and white skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was in curls over her right shoulder. Her back pack was slung over her left shoulder, and she was wearing sea green converse. Her grey, green, eyes looked tired.

"Woah Kat why are you so dressed up" Percy asked.

Kat looked down at her outfit. "Why? Does it look okay? Should I go change?" She turned to run back upstairs.

Percy grabbed her arm. "No, you look amazing, and we need to go."

He started heading out to the car, with the kids behind him. Kat got in the passenger's side, and the boys got in the back. Percy pulled out of the driveway, and started speeding off down the road. "Uh.. dad you know you're going the wrong way, right" Kat asked. Percy looked at the street sign, and realized she was right. At the next intersection he made a U-turn, and started going in the other direction.

"So why are you suddenly so interested in what you wear" Percy asked, looking at Kat.

"Well I'm a sophomore year, and between the summer of freshman and sophomore years the guys become way better looking" she replied.

"What" Percy half yelled, turning to look at her.

"Dad red light" Noah yelled, from the back seat. Percy looked up, and slammed on the breaks, just before he ran the red light. All the kids were thrown forward, but they were okay.

"Since when are you into boys" Percy asked.

"Dad, I'm a teenage girl, do you really need to ask that question?"

"Dad, green light" Noah told him. Percy looked up, and started driving again. He turned left, and pulled into the school parking lot.

"We'll talk about this later" he said, pulling into the drop off line. The kids all opened their doors, and got out.

"Bye" they said. They slammed the doors, and started walking inside. They walked in the doors, and the halls were already filled with kids. Seniors acting like they owned the place, juniors following them around trying to get the seniors to notice them, sophomores trying to get around unnoticed, and freshman trying to figure out where they were going.

"I'm goanna head to the cafeteria to get my schedule" Kat said. Then she ran off. Elliot looked at Noah.

"I can't believe summer is over" Elliot muttered.

"I know right" Noah said "now I get to go back to reading all sorts of different books in English!"

Elliot shook his head. "Remind me why I'm friends with you." Then they started heading to the gym to get their schedules. You see boys get their schedules from gym and girls get theirs from the cafeteria. They got in lines, and grabbed their schedules then met up at the back corner of the gym. Then they met in the back corner to talk. They compared schedules. They had homeroom, Greek, science, and gym together.

"At least we have three classes together" Noah said.

"Yeah I guess" Elliot replied "c'mon we better get to homeroom." They started heading toward homeroom, when all of a sudden someone slammed into them, and they all fell down.

"Oh sorry" the person said. The boys looked up, and saw it was Kat.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry" Noah said, getting up. The other two got up too.

"They put my homeroom on the other side of the building and I only have like a minute to get there" Kat replied, then took off again. The boys just watched her run for a second, then realized they were about to be late themselves. They ran to homeroom, and sat in the last two seats left open. They managed to sit down right as the bell rang. They looked at the desk, and saw a man sitting their was a middle aged man, with thinning brown hair.

"Hello young students" he said "I am Mr. Brunner. I am your homeroom teacher this year, and as the school board is trying something new the next three years. Also for any of you taking Greek mythology this year I will be your teacher for that. Now I am going to call your names to make you sure you all are here. Okay?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Abigail Adams."

"Here" a girl in the back of the class said.

"John Butler" he called.

"Here" the boy next to Elliot called.

"Elliot Calder."

"Here" Elliot said. Noah started to tune him out, thinking about what his other classes would be like.

"Katrina Jackson" Mr. Brunner called. Noah's head snapped up to look at him.

"Um... that's my sister" he explained "she told me he has homeroom on the other side of the building."

"Ah I'm so glad I got both Jackson's for the rest of high school" Mr. Brunner said "and could you please text your sister, and tell her that her schedule must have been messed up." Noah nodded, a little confused, but got out his phone and texted his sister anyway.

_Hey my homeroom teacher said there must've been a mix up with your schedule, and that you need to come over here. Room B-03. _

"Um... Mr. Brunner if I could ask how do you know us Jackson's" Noah asked.

"I've known your mother since she was seven and your father since he was twelve" Mr. Brunner explained. Noah just nodded, he was definitely asking him when they got home. Then his phone vibrated, it was Kat.

_My teacher says yours must've been wrong, she won't let me leave._

_"_My Brunner Kat's teacher won't let her leave" Noah said.

"Who is her teacher, I'll go and get her" Mr. Brunner replied.

_Who's your teacher?_

The reply was almost instant. _Mrs. Dodds, and I HATE her._

"She says Mrs. Dodds."

"Then I will go get her" he said. He moved out from behind the desk, and everyone had to keep from gasping. Mr. Brunner was paralyzed, and in a wheelchair. He wheeled out of the room, and down the hall. Noah turned to Elliot.

"is it weird that he knows my parents?"

"I guess, but maybe he liked them, and it will rub off on you."

"I don't need it."

"Then maybe it'll rub off on Kat."

"She'll need it." Then the bell rang.

"Do we just go, I mean Mr. Brunner hasn't come back yet" Noah asked.

"Well we do have another class to get to."

"true. Let's go." They for up, and walked out into the hallway.

"I'll see you after drama" Elliot said.

"I still don't understand why you took that class." Elliot just shrugged in response.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Kat walked into drama just as the bell rang. The room had not desks, only a circle of chairs around the middle. She looked around to try and find a familiar face, and luckily she saw Elliot. Also luckily he had an open seat next to him. She ran over, and sat next to him. "Thank God I know someone in this class" Elliot said.

"I was just thinking the same thing" she replied.

Then the teacher came in. "Hello class" she said "sorry I'm late. I am Ms. Tran. I will be helping you find yourselves this year, and then turning you into someone else." Kat and Elliot looked at each other, both were a little confused. "Today I will be giving you your syllabus, and then we will be doing some ice-breaker activities." She went around, and handed out the syllabuses. Then they went over them. Kat tuned it out, she didn't really care, at all. "All right" the teacher said "now turn to the person next to you and find out something that you don't know about the other. It can be their name, their favorite color, anything." Kat and Elliot turned to look at each other.

"Oh God this is going to be difficult" he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"C'mon Kat we know everything about each other."

"No we don't."

"I've been best friends with your brother since we were seven."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"We've been friends since we were eight, and I practically spend everyday at your house."

"Alright, did you know that I speak fluent Greek?"

"Yes. You came downstairs yelling at your brother in Greek one day, and didn't even know you were doing it."

"Did you know I took in a stray dog once, and didn't tell any of my family members?"

"Yeah, I helped you catch the dog."

"Did you know that I got my cartilage pierced, and didn't tell my parents."

"Yep, you did it the summer you turned fourteen. Your Uncle Nico took you to do it, and you complained about it for two weeks."

"Oh." Then the bell rang.

"Alright class that's it for today." They all grabbed their bags, and started out of the room. Kat and Elliot started walking down the hallway together.

"You know by the end of the week I'm going to figure out something we don't know about each other" Kat said.

"Be my guest" Eliot replied. Then they started heading to their next class.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is part 1 and there will be a part 2**

**Thanks for reading**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**thanks for reading**

**Love, **

**Cocoasis11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here's chapter 5. I can't believe that we're already on chapter five. Anyway here's part 2, and I hoped that you liked part 1, so this is the end of the first day of school. Now I want to apologize if there are a ton of mistakes in this chapter because I hurt my left wrist at dance, and it is all wrapped up and hard to type with. So yeah I'm sorry. Also thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks!**

**Now you should know this by now, but I don't own PJO or HoO **

* * *

(continued)

Noah walked into his science classroom, and sat down at one of the empty tables. He put his backpack on the ground, and slumped down into his chair. After about a minute Elliot came in. He also threw his backpack on the ground, and slumped into his chair.

"How was algebra" Elliot asked.

"It was pretty good, but it was the first so we didn't actually get to do anything."

Elliot looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I don't understand how we're friends."

"Me neither, so how was drama?"

"Good. Your sisters in that class. She is now determined to find something that the two of us don't know about each other by the end of the week."

Noah laughed. "Tell her I said good luck with that."

Then the teacher came in, and the bell rang. "Hello class, I am Mr. Catwell" he said "I will be your biology teacher this year." He walked over to his desk, and sat down on top of it. "Now I am going to do roll call, and then we will just get to know each other a little better." He pulled a clipboard off his desk, and started calling the names off the list. After he finished he put the clipboard back on the desk, and turned to look at his class. "Okay, so like I said I'm Mr. Catwell. This is my first year at teaching at this school, and my third year teaching this class. I will also be teaching honors chemistry for those of you that are, or know someone, who is taking that class. So that's a little about me. How about one of you go now?" No one volunteered. "How about you" he pointed at Noah.

"Uh... I'm Noah Jackson" he said "I went here last year, and I'm fifteen. I have a twin sister, and I like reading."

"Cool" the teacher replied "now you." He pointed at Elliot.

"Do I have to" he asked.

The teacher laughed. "I enjoy your enthusiasm. Yes, you do."

Elliot sighed. "Okay, well I'm Elliot Calder. I also went here last year, and I'm also fifteen. Noah is my best friend, and his sister is practically my sister."

"Thanks, now you." He pointed to a girl in the third row, wearing a pink V-neck. She was wearing eye-liner, mascara, and blush, but not too much. She was seriously pretty. Her blonde hair was in some kind of bun.

"Well, I'm Mandy Leigh. I'm the most popular girl in school. My boyfriend is the captain of the lacrosse team. This is a brand new shirt, and these jeans are designer, and-"

"Okay thank-you" Mr. Catwell interrupted. Her eyes turned cold for a second, and then her happiness was back. "Now your turn" he pointed to the girl sitting next to her. She was wearing almost the same shirt that Kat was, and her chocolate brown hair was in some sort of elaborate braid, she was even prettier than Mandy.

"Um... I'm Chelsea Puckett. I went here last year too, and I'm fifteen. I like reading, and math. I don't have any siblings, but I wish I did."

"Okay thanks." He pointed to a few more people, but Noah stopped listening. Soon the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Elliot and Noah got up, and headed into the cafeteria. When they got there they saw Kat sitting at a table with a couple of people. They was a guy and a girl. They decided to head over that way. They walked over, and each plopped down beside Kat.

"Hey Kat" Elliot said.

"Hi" she replied.

"So who are your friends" Noah asked, looking at the others.

She looked at them. "Oh yeah" she said "this is Jacob and Lyla. I met them during history."

"Hey" Jacob said.

"Hi" Lila added, her voice was meek. She seemed kind of shy.

"So how was history" Elliot asked.

"Boring. Our teacher immediately started going into an in depth lecture on nineteenth century literature. I almost fell asleep." Noah's eyes were wide.

"I want that teacher" he said "who's that teacher?"

He started shaking Kat, trying to get an answer out of him. He stopped, and they all just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't understand how we're related" Kat said.

"Me neither" Noah agreed.

"C'mon you guys are a lot alike in some ways" Elliot said.

"Like how" they asked together. Elliot smirked at the two, and they glared at him.

"So you guys are twins" Jacob asked.

"Yep" they replied at the same time, then glared at each other.

Kat groaned. "I'm hungry" she said. She jumped up and walked up.

"You're always hungry" Noah called after her. Then he rolled his eyes.

"So you guys are my little sisters new friends" Noah asked.

"She's your little sister" Jacob asked.

Elliot looked at Noah, and raised an eyebrow. "Now your not, you don't know who's older."

"Not for sure, but I'm positive it's me." Elliot just rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

* * *

**Time Skip **

Kat didn't end up coming back at lunch, and soon the bell rang. Noah got up, and headed toward his next class. He looked at his schedule, started toward his art class. Once he got there he sat down. He walked into the room, and saw Chelsea sitting by herself at one of the desks. She was the only person in the room that he knew, so he went over, and sat down next to her. He threw his backpack on the ground, and slumped down into his chair. He just sat there for a second staring at the board. He didn't know why he took art, he hated it.

"Hey... uh you're Noah Jackson, right" Chelsea asked.

He looked at her surprised. No one really knew who he was, his sister was the one that everyone knew. He was just the nerd. "Yeah that's me."

"You have a really cool sister, you know that?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. Of course she only knew him because of his sister, but he smiled none the less. "Yeah I know."

He was about to ask her what he was talking about, but then the teacher walked in. "Hello class. I am Ms. Jenkins, and I will be your tenth grade art teacher." She took her list, and did the attendance. "Okay so now I want you all to take a piece of paper, and draw how you're feeling. After that we will all show them to each other." She put the list down, and started typing on her computer. Noah took out a piece of paper, and a pencil. Then he sat there staring at the paper. He didn't know what to draw, heck he didn't even know how he was feeling.

"What's wrong" Chelsea asked.

He turned to look at her. "Nothing, why?"

"Well you're not drawing."

"I don't know what to draw."

"Well how are you feeling."

"I don't know." He looked back down at his paper.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the smartest boy in school, how do you not know?"

His head snapped up to look at her. "You think I'm the smartest boy in school."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I don't just think that. I'm pretty sure it's a fact."

He laughed, and she did a little too.

Then the teacher looked up. "You two stop talking."

They immediately stopped, and looked at her, neither one of them used to getting in trouble. "Yes mam" they both said.

* * *

**Time Skip **

Noah didn't end up drawing anything during class, but it was okay because the teacher didn't up making people share their drawings. Chelsea was putting her stuff in her backpack, and Noah was doing the same. "So what class do you have next" he asked.

She checked her schedule. "Greek mythology with Mr. Brunner."

"Same" he said "do you wanna walk together?"

She smiled. "Sure." They grabbed their bags, and started walking down the hallway. They walked into the room, and sat down. Chelsea sat in the desk in front of Noah. They were the first one's there so they just started talking.

"So why did you take Greek" Chelsea asked.

"Well my family is Greek, and I already know a lot about it, but it was the only elective that sounded interesting to me."

"What about art?"

He scrunched his nose. "I really hate art."

She scrunched her nose. "Why?"

"I don't understand it."

Then Elliot came in. He walked over, threw his backpack down, and sat down in the chair. Noah could tell he wasn't happy. His shoulders were slumped, and his arms were crossed. He almost looked like he was pouting. Noah almost started laughing, but held it in. "What's wrong with you" he asked.

"My history teacher is a witch" Elliot mumbled. Then the bell rang.

"Well now that class has started I would like everyone to please stop talking" Mr. Brunner said "I am Mr. Brunner, you're Greek mythology teacher."

Just then Kat ran into the room. "Sorry, Mr. Brunner. My teacher let us out late" she explained.

Mr. Brunner just chuckled. "You remind me so much of your father" he said.

"Yeah I get that a lot" she replied.

"Well, take your seat." He motioned for her to sit down. She nodded, and then ran over to the desk next to Chelsea and in front of Elliot. She put her bag down, and sat down in the seat. Noah and Elliot noticed that she was wearing a dark grey sweater, instead of her light blue shirt. They made a mental note to ask her later.

"So how many of you know fluent Greek" Mr. Brunner asked. Kat and Noah's hands went up into the air, but they were the only ones. Mr. Brunner nodded, smiling. "How many of you know the Olympians?" Noah and Kat's hands again went up, along with a few other's. "How many of you know at least one thing about Greek mythology?" A few more people's hands went up. "Great, I guess we can work with that." He wheeled behind his desk, and grabbed a clipboard. Then he went through the roll call. "Now that that's over with I want you guys to get into groups of four, you will be doing a project on any Greek person, monster, or myth. Okay, go." Kat, Elliot, and Noah got into a group. Noah noticed Chelsea was sitting there, and he waved her over. She smiled, and moved so she was in a group with them.

"So what myth should we do" Noah asked.

Elliot and Kat both leaned back in their chairs, attempting to balance on the two back legs of their chairs. Chelsea raised an eyebrow at the two, and then turned back toward Noah.

"Um... we can do it on the Olympians" Chelsea suggested.

"What if we did it on hell hounds" Kat asked "I love those things."

"That'd be fun" Elliot said.

"Hell hounds are pretty cool" Chelsea said.

"Alright so we'll do it on that" Noah decided.

He took out a notebook, and they started working on their report. Then Elliot turned to Kat, "so why'd you change shirts?" Kat looked confused for a second, and then she looked down at her sweater. Chelsea looked down, and blushed.

"Well" Kat started "you know how I didn't come back after lunch?"

"Yeah" Noah and Elliot replied.

"Okay so here's what happened."

_Flashback _

_Kat got up, and started walking toward the line for popcorn chicken. She was almost there when she saw Mandy cornering a girl, with a can of soda in her hand. Mandy dumped the soda all over the girl's shirt and hair, and then her and her little group walked away laughing. Kat rolled her eyes, at the snobby girl. She really wanted to get some food, but she decided to be a good person, instead of a selfish one. She walked over to the girl, and noticed that they were wearing the same shirt. "Hey" Kat said. _

_"Hi" the girl replied. She looked like she expected Kat to start laughing at her. Then she looked down at the floor. _

_"I'm Kat Jackson." _

_"Chelsea Puckett." _

_"Do you want some help getting cleaned up?" _

_The girls head snapped up to look at Kat, "really?"_

_Kat shrugged. "Yeah, c'mon." _

_They started walking toward the bathroom. They went inside, and no one was in there. That's when Kat got an idea. "Hold on I'll be right back" she said. She ran to her locker, and grabbed her gym bag. Then she ran back into the bathroom. She walked into one of the stalls, and grabbed a grey sweater out of her gym bag. She put it on, and took the blue shirt off. She walked back out, and handed the shirt to Chelsea. She meekly took the shirt, and then went into the stall. She came back out, wearing Kat's shirt. _

_"Thank-you" Chelsea said. _

_"It's no problem" Kat replied "now do you wanna try and get the soda out of your hair." Chelsea put a hand through her hair, and felt that it was becoming sticky. _

_"I don't know how we could fix it." _

_Kat thought for a minute. "I've got an idea" she said "follow me." She lead her to the locker room, and to one of the showers. _

_"I can't go in their, I won't be able to get dry and go to class." _

_"Just put your head in." Chelsea pulled her braid out did as she said, and after finished Kat put her hair back up into the braid. Chelsea looked in the mirror and saw the braid was perfect._

_"Wow, you're really good at that." _

_"Thanks." Kat took out her phone, and saw what that the bell was about to ring. _

_"We better start heading to class." _

_"Yeah, thanks again." _

_Flashback _

Elliot and Noah's jaws were on the floor. "Wow Kat" Elliot said "that was incredibly nice." Kat blushed. Chelsea raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Then the bell rang. Kat jumped up.

"Finally, freedom" she said, dramatically. Elliot, Noah, and Chelsea laughed.

"Now I understand why you took drama" Elliot said. Kat just stuck her tongue out at him. They all grabbed their bags, and slung them over their shoulders. They were about to walk out, when Mr. Brunner called out.

"Don't forget to finish your reports" he said. The teens nodded, and then walked out into the hallway.

"Crap I forgot one of my notebooks in my locker" Elliot said.

"And I have to go to the bathroom" Noah said.

"I guess I'll meet you guys outside then" Kat asked. The guys nodded. "If dad gets here before you come out we will leave you." The boys just nodded. Then they ran off. Chelsea and Kat walked out front together.

"Hey that's my parents I've got to go" Chelsea said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kat said.

"Yeah, see ya." Then Chelsea ran off.

Kat stood there for a second, looking for her dad's car and waiting for the guys, when she someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, thinking it was Elliot or Noah, but she was met with a pair of brown eyes, not green (like Noah) or blue (like Elliot), but brown.

"Hey" they guys said.

"Hi" she replied.

"So, you me Friday?"

She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that supposed to be your way of asking me out?"

He smirked. "Sure is, babe."

"Well you better rethink that." She took his hand off of her shoulder.

* * *

Elliot grabbed his notebook, and started heading outside. He walked out of the school, and started scanning the crowd for Kat. He saw her talking to Caleb Johnson, the captain of the lacrosse team, and major playboy of the school.

"Could you just leave me alone" he heard Kat say.

"C'mon babe don't be like that" he tried to put his arm around her shoulder. Elliot figured now would be a good time to intervene. He walked over.

"She said leave her alone" Elliot said.

"And what are you goanna do about it" Caleb asked, pushing his shoulder.

"Really, we're going to be a high school cliché" Elliot asked "you're kidding right?" Kat snickered from next to him.

Caleb looked shocked for a second, and then regained his composer. "Whatever loser." Then he walked away.

Elliot turned to Kat. "How long was he bugging you?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

"Oh."

"Um... thank for helping me."

Elliot blinked in surprise. "Are you actually thanking me?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I know you hate apologizing."

Kat shrugged. "True, but still I am thankful. I hate getting attention from stupid guys."

Elliot blinked in surprise, again. "I thought you wore that outfit today because you wanted attention from guys."

Kat laughed. "I just told my dad that to worry him, you know how he gets about me and boys."

Elliot laughed too. "I should've known."

"Yeah you should've."

Then they saw her dad's car. "C'mon" Kat said. They walked out into the car, and got in. Kat got into the front seat, and Elliot got in behind Percy. Then Noah ran out of the school, and got in the car.

"I'm here, sorry their were a ton of people that needed to use the bathroom."

"It's fine" Percy said "so Kat about boys."

Kat stopped him right there. "Dad I was messing with you, I promise."

Percy smiled. "Good, 'cause they're idiots."

"Hey" Elliot and Noah yelled, making Kat and Percy burst out laughing.

"So how was school" Percy asked.

"Boring we didn't actually do anything" Noah said. They to her three looked at them, like he was crazy.

"You are so your mother's son" Percy said.

* * *

**Hey guys so I'll do a part 3 where they talk to Percy and Annabeth about school, but my computer's battery is about to die, so I'm stopping it here. **

**Now I just want you guys to know that I started this last week, and that my wrist is better but I tweaked a muscle in my back, and it still hurts a little to type so yep**

**Anyway as always I hope you liked the chapter**

**Please review**

**Check out my other stories**

**Love, **

**Cocoasis11**


End file.
